Tangled
by Mr Nuked Duck
Summary: It's movie-night at Titans tower and the movie they're watching just happens to be a certain animated romance/comedy starring the girl with the world's longest hair. But how does this concern Raven...?


**As always; R&R! The second one helps my motivation greatly.**

**(Warning: This fanfic contains spoilers for the movie "Tangled", if you for some reason haven't seen it yet and don't want me to ruin it for you, proceed at own risk!)**

* * *

It was Saturday night in Jump City and the Teen Titans were having a get-together in the tower. For the Titans that meant two things: Junk food and a movie. Apart from the residents themselves, their sibling team from the east coast, the Titans East, were present. Also visiting was the New Zealand goth Argent and the crystal-girl from the north; Kole.

Since Mas, Menos and Kole were present (they were much younger than the other Titans) it had to be a movie rated PG 13. Speedy had revolted highly against this, suggesting that they should see a heavy action-movie instead, but had been utterly defeated by Bumble bee´s "Gaze of disapproval". They had ended up watching an animated romance/comedy called "Tangled". A romantic parody version of the classic story about Rapunzel, the girl with the world´s longest hair.

The movie had proved to be very entertaining, even for the more serious people present. Everyone enjoyed the comedy and the overall beautiful design of the movie, as well as the clever story. Even Raven ended up surrendering to the presence of the innocent Kole and decided to sit calmly and watch the movie with the others, without making a fuzz over all the _pretty flowers_ or _pink_ that was in the movie. (Yuck!)

Whilst watching the movie, Raven ended up noticing a lot of things going on beside her on the couch.

For one, Argent had for some reason shuffled a bit uncomfortably when the male protagonist was revealed to be a master thief. The empath had found this strange, but had just ended up shrugging it off.

Secondly, Cyborg and Bumble bee were sitting _very_ close to each other, almost seeming more interested in each other than the movie in front of them. Not wanting to disturb them with awkward staring, the empath had simply smiled and averted her eyes from the two after she noticed.

And last but most certainly not least... it was the two boys sitting next to her.

On the empath´s left side sat the unitard-wearing piece of hunk, Aqualad. He remained positive and collected throughout the entire movie, simply enjoying to be with his friends.

As for the seat on the sorceress´ right side; it was occupied by the smiling, energetic and overly green changeling Beast boy, who enthusiastically worked his way through the movie just like you would expect him to. He laughed and acted childish with Kole, cheered on the action with the boys and stayed quiet during the romantic scenes, letting the girls enjoy the moments without interruption.

What significance did this have? Well, for one, the empath used to drool rivers whenever she laid eyes on the extremely handsome Atlantean, but now she didn't feel anything, even though he was sitting right next to her. She still thought he was handsome, but it didn't affect her as much as it used to.

As for the changeling... well, that was a _totally_ different story! For some reason Raven found herself being filled with a warm, fuzzy feeling just by sitting next to the green boy. It was strange, but at the same time... comforting somehow. Since the childish teen could never sit still they ended up touching several times, always causing the empath to flinch and blush heavily in the shadows of the darkened common-room. At one point he had even placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed it in order to bring her attention to the funny thing that was happening on the screen, but the empath´s mind had been far, far, FAR away by that point. Like, up in the eight story of heaven. She had ended up blowing up a boulder on the shore outside the tower with her rampaging powers when the incident occurred. Luckily nobody would notice until the following morning.

Raven wasn't sure why she was feeling and acting the way she did, but she _did_ have an inkling as to why.

She would never admit it though.

* * *

The empath found the movie quite entertaining, but about halfway into it she started feeling a bit tense. At first she wasn't sure why that was, but at one point she had found herself looking at Rapunzel´s silky, golden hair more and more.

Then it finally hit her! The reason she felt so uneasy. Why she suddenly felt so annoyed.

Terra!

The empath frowned at the name, it rang anything but clear in her mind. She _had_ forgiven Terra for their past grudges, but that didn't mean she _liked_ her!

Indeed, when Raven looked closely there was _quite_ some resemblance between Rapunzel and the blonde earthbender. They were both cute, cheery, energetic, lovable and... blond. Terra´s hair wasn't anywhere _near_ as long as Rapunzel´s oversized hairstyle, that went without saying, but her long, blond locks were still far superior to the empath´s short, stubby, dark-purple goth-cut.

Whilst Terra had a balanced tan, sky-blue eyes and beautiful, long, blond hair, Raven had pale, gray skin, dark-violet eyes and short, dark hair. The blonde had the looks of a model while she looked like a depressing goth that could make it rain by simply glaring at the sun. No wonder the changeling had ended up falling for her. She couldn't even _hope_ to compete with a girl like Terra in the span of a hundred years, at least!

Boys **loved** girls with long, blond hair! That wasn't a secret. Even in the movie you could clearly see how the male protagonist slowly began to fall for the girl with the giant, swaying, golden locks.

Raven looked down on her hands in her lap, hiding her sad expression even further in the shadows. She didn't want the others to see her like this. She didn't want _him_ to see her like this...!

The empath stayed in that position for a while, until they finally reached the climax of the film. The male protagonist lay deadly wounded in the tower and Rapunzel´s magic, healing hair had been cut off, leaving her with a short, stubby, brown haircut. This surprised Raven greatly, she couldn't understand why they would cut off her hair and make her a brunette. Then, finally, the male protagonist was miraculously healed and shared a deep, romantic moment with Rapunzel.

''Rapunzel... Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?''

* * *

Once the movie was over and the two lovers had gotten their "happy forever after" Cyborg shut off the TV and turned on the lights.

''So... that was a pretty good movie!'' the metal-man said as he stretched.

''I still say we should have seen a Jason Statham-flick!'' Speedy pouted on the couch.

''Yeah, right!'' Robin grinned. ''I could hear you sniffle when they were about to kiss in that boat!''

''I did NOT!''

''¡Oooh! ¿Qué es esto? ¿El arquero tiene sentimientos?'' Mas y Menos teased.

''I don't know what you just said but I bet it wasn't anything good!'' the archer glared at the two speed-twins.

''Whatever! It's getting late.'' Bumble bee declared. ''We should get to bed.''

This caught the absolute attention of Cyborg, who immediately turned and eagerly followed the stinger out of the common-room.

''Sleepover!'' Argent and Kole cheered.

''¡Pijamada!'' Mas y Menos cheered along as the group exited the room.

Raven just rolled her eyes and got up from the couch, still grumpy. She didn't feel like doing anything else tonight. She just wanted to go to sleep and forget about this whole evening. She started making her way towards the exit...

''Hey, Aqualad?'' Beast boy suddenly spoke, still seated on the couch. ''What kind of hair do you think a girl should have?''

Raven flinched and stopped dead in her tracks about halfway through the room, her ears peeled at their conversation.

''Me?'' Aqualad said and thought about it for a minute. ''I'd say... um... short, red.''

''Yeah?''

''Yeah!'' Aqualad smiled. ''I like red hair.''

''You're not the only one!'' Robin agreed and smiled at his girlfriend sitting next to him.

Starfire giggled in response and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the couch and flying off after the others. Robin blushed slightly as he rose from the couch and started cleaning up on the table.

''Heh! Personally, I prefer black hair!'' Speedy said and swung up his feet on the table. ''Kind of... medium-sized. Maybe oriental.''

''What about you, Beast boy?'' Aqualad asked.

''Me?'' the green teen said and thought about it.

Raven felt like her heart would stop, but instead it started beating faster. She could feel her cheeks heat up as she eagerly awaited the answer. She wasn't sure what she was hoping for, she already knew the answer, but for some reason she couldn't help but to hope that she would be wrong. Just a little, tiny bit of hope...

''I think... I like short hair best.''

Raven forced back a squeal of joy.

''As for the colour...''

_'There is **no** way he is going to say purple!'_ the empath thought with a frown.

''Hmm...''

_'C'mon. Just say it: blond! We all know you're gonna say it!'_

''...Anything that stands out!''

Raven thought her chin would drop to the floor. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

''What? You mean like... something colourful?'' Speedy questioned.

Beast boy shrugged.

''Doesn't have to be. I just like it when things are different from the amount! Something that stands out... like me!''

Trowing a quick glance over his shoulder, the changeling hummed contently when he noticed the empath over by the dinner-table.

''...or like Raven!''

''YES!''

The common-room went completely silent as an awkward atmosphere fell over the remaining titans. The empath almost thought she would die on that very spot, and honestly... she wasn't all that opposed to the idea. Had she just said that out loud? She might as well die of embarrassment _right here_, frozen in the middle of her fist-pump where realization had struck her.

She didn't have to turn around to know that the boys were staring at her. She could feel their curiosity radiate behind her, pushing against her like a second gravity-force. She could feel their eyes staring at her from behind, burrowing into her neck, and knowing that Beast boy was looking at her after what had just happened she might as well have been naked. She could feel the oncoming blush creep up her cheeks as her face slowly became hotter and butterflies began fluttering in her stomach. Even though she felt like she could die right there, she kind of felt like she could die happily, knowing that there was still a chance for her. A chance with-

''Uh... Raven?'' the changeling´s bewildered voice made the girl´s blush become immediate. ''You okay?''

''G-g-g-g-good n-n-night, ev-v-v-veryone!'' the empath stuttered hastily.

And with that, the blushing sorceress disappeared into a black vortex and left the bewildered boys to wonder. The boys just kept staring at the place the empath had disappeared at, not saying a word, until finally everyone turned to Beast boy and smirked mischievously.

''_Ooooooooh!_''

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Reviews are MOST welcome!**

**BTW, did ya pick up on the hints? For those of you who didn't, here they are:**

**Aqualad: Short, red hair = Tula/Aquagirl**

**Speedy: Medium-sized, black, oriental hair = Cheshire**

**(Not sure how _hair_ can be oriental, but you get the idea.)**


End file.
